Better
by Music596
Summary: Severus ponder his and Harry's relationship over the years.  Songfic/Oneshot  Warning: May get cavities


So this is a little songfic that popped into my head and I really liked the idea. I'm kinda upset right now so I'm writing to make me feel better. Hope it works.

Disclaimer: Don't own song or anything

Song: You Can Do Better Than Me by Death Cab for Cutie

**Bold** is lyrics

* * *

**I'm starting to feel **

**We stay together out of fear **

**Of dying alone**

Severus knew that if Harry didn't work out, it was over for him. There would be no one else. He would die alone. He had thought he was going to die alone for many years. He worked, spied, risked his life, but still though he would die alone. It was not a happy existence, but it was an existence nonetheless. It was better than dead.

**I've been slipping through the years**

**My old clothes don't fit like they once did**

**So they hang like ghosts of the people I have been**

Severus had changed after the war. He had fled from the wizarding world, no longer wanting to a part of something so destructive. He had hid for three years until he was found. By Harry. Severus had cursed his luck; of all the people to find him why Harry? He had tried to get rid of the boy turned man but nothing seemed to work. Harry had been persistent that he loved Severus. _Loved? _No one loved Severus. But in the end Severus had given in. Right after he saw how much the past still haunted Harry. A nightmare had brought them together. Severus had nightmares too.

**It's like my heart can't be tamed**

**And I fall in love every day**

**And I feel like a fool**

Severus often felt like a lovesick fool. It seemed that every time he saw Harry he fell in love again. He said so once and Harry's bright smile was worth the sickly sweet words. He loved Harry more than words could ever express. He was often was surprised that he was still capable of these feelings. The war should have scarred him beyond repair. Severus' theory was that it had scarred Harry just as much. Their scars matched. They complimented each other.

**I have to face the truth**

**That no one could ever look at me like you do**

**Like I'm something worth holding onto**

Severus knew something without a doubt. No one would ever love him like Harry did. He could feel it in the way the small arms would wrap around him. In the way Harry would always be ready to lend a helping hand or to be a listening ear. He knew Harry was there for him and just that fact was enough to make Severus smile. But the best was Severus knew Harry loved him was the way he looked at Severus when he thought he wasn't looking. The Avada Kadavra eyes were filled with love and pure adoration. They looked at him as if Severus was something worth holding on to. As if Severus was worth keeping.

**There's times I think of leaving**

**But it's something I'll never do**

Severus was sometimes tempted to just leave. When they fought, oh lord did they _fight. _Sparks and accusations flew and emotions could be felt throughout the room. Severus felt like his heart was breaking and hardening at the same time. Harry could make him angrier than anyone else he knew. But Severus knew he would never leave. Just the thought always gave him a headache. He often cursed the man for the hold he seemed to have over him. But the next morning, when Severus saw Harry's puffy and bloodshot eyes, he would grab Harry and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. He hated seeing Harry in pain and always swore never to do it again. Harry just smiled and told him not to make promises he can't keep. Severus would smile as well and then proceed to kiss Harry again. It was a bittersweet ritual.

**Because you can do better than me**

Severus knew without a doubt that Harry could do better. He was the Man-Who-bloody-Lived-Twice. He had hundreds of marriage proposals a day, from both men and woman. He would simple laugh and throw them away. Severus would sometimes comment that Harry could have any man or woman he wanted. Harry just shrugged and said he didn't care. But Severus was never fully at ease. Eventually he came to a realization. Harry could do better, but he didn't want to. He was happy. And that confused Severus. But who was he to deny such a beautiful man?

**Because you can do better than me**

**But I can't do better than you**

* * *

Hoped you liked it. I'm feeling a tad bit better but I'll probably start another one next so ta ta!


End file.
